Many vehicle seats such as those on passenger aircraft, buses, trains, and the like are removably mounted in a track secured to the floor of the vehicle. The tracks typically include a channel along their entire length, where two lips partially enclose the upper side of the channel to form a slot. Semicircular cutout portions are uniformly spaced along the lips to create a series of larger circular openings in the slot. Typically, a track fitting assembly is used to couple the passenger seat to the track, where the track fitting body has studs that extend outwardly from the track fitting body. The studs are typically designed with a flared end attached to a narrower neck. The flared ends of the studs pass through the larger circular openings, and the track fitting assembly is moved along the track until the flared ends contact the underside of the slot lips. Bolts or wedge-type elements are commonly used to create a snug fit between the studs and the track lips to prevent seat rattle and unintended seat displacement.
In some instances, track fitting assemblies do not have sufficient load-carrying capacity and strength to sufficiently secure the passenger seat to the track to prevent seat rattle or to withstand forces that maybe placed on the passenger seat. For example, crashes, turbulence, rapid deceleration, or other impacts may subject the passenger seat to longitudinal loads. In situations where the coupling between the track fitting and the track lacks sufficient strength, application of such loads may result in the passenger seat becoming misaligned or dislodged from the track, increasing the risk of injury or death to the passenger seat occupant. Accordingly, there is a need for a passenger seat track fitting assembly that provides sufficient load-carrying capacity and strength to prevent seat rattle in normal conditions and to transfer at least some of the load exerted on the passenger seat during a crash to the track.